Worst Almost Date Ever
by M.Wolf
Summary: Have u ever wondered what was happening in mike's head when he went out to the movies with Jacob and Bella in New Moon? R/R plz!


**Have you ever wondered what was happening in Mike's head in New Moon when he went out to the movies whith Jacob and Bella? Well ,here it is! This is my first fanfiction so be nice please.**

* * *

><p>Yes! Finally a date with Bella! I can't believe she agreed to go out with me. All my hard work finally pays off.<p>

When I parked my Suburban on the street in front of Bella's house and I crossed the road, I saw Bella and my good mood increased before it disappeared completely at the sight of Jacob Black. Why oh why did she invite him?

"Hey Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?" Bella said.

"Not really," I held out my hand reluctantly.

"Old family friend", Jacob said, shaking my hand. I squeezed my hand so hard that my knuckles hurt.

The phone rang in the kitchen.

"I'd better get that- it might be Charlie", Bella said and rushed into the kitchen.

Jacob and I glared at each other. He was so big! How old was he again?

After the glaring contest started to annoy him, Bella came back with a frown on her face.

"Ang is sick", she said glumly. "She and Ben aren't coming."

Two down, one to go.

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time." I suggested. I didn't want Bella to become too attached with this Jacob boy.

To my dismay Jacob said, "I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind, mike-"

No way! He's not leaving alone with Bella!

"No I'm coming", I said quickly. "I was just thinking about Angela and Ben. Let's go." I started towards the Suburban when Bella interrupted.

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" she said. "I told him, he could – he just finished his car." Finished his car? "He built it from scratch all by himself".

Yhea brag Bella!

"Fine." I snapped. Well this turned out worst than I thought.

Jacob was…apparently…very excited. He was shattering with Bella about his garage and stuff like that. I sensed that Bella forgot all about my presence so I leaned forward, resting my chin on the shoulder of her seat. My cheek was inches away from hers.

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" I asked interrupting Jacob mid sentence.

"Yes", he answered. Oh damn. "But Bella doesn't like music."

Doesn't like music? What does he know?

"Bella?" I asked annoyed.

"He's right," she mumbled still looking at Jacob's serene profile.

That was stupid.

"how can you not like music?" I demanded still annoyed.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just irritates me."

Remind me again what do I see in her?

"Humph", I leaned away.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the theater. Jacob handed Bella a ten dollar bill.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one." He said.

Then why did you come anyway, huh?

She laughed out loud. What does she see in this guy? "So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?" she said still laughing.

"No. I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence.

She snickered and I quickened my pace to keep up with them.

The movie was very violent so I decided not to watch. Occasionally Jacob would talk to Bella about how fake the movie is.

About half way through the movie, I started to feel sick. So I put my head in my hands and leaned forward. It felt like I needed to vomit.

"Mike, are you okay?" Bella whispered.

"NO." I gasped. "I think I'm sick."

Okay, now I have to go to the bathroom. I bolted out the door and into the men's restrooms.

That was officially the worst day of my life. Not only did Bella invite that freak along our date, but I catched the flu too! Why do these things happen to me?

I barely got out of the bathroom door when Bella gasped at my sight," Oh, Mike!"

"Do you mind leaving early?" I whispered.

"No, of coarse not." She said.

Great.

They helped me walk to the doors.

"Movie too much for you?" Jacob snickered.

Oh shut up will ya?

"I didn't actually see anything from it, "I glared at him "I was nauseate before the lights went out." I added to his satisfaction.

"Why didn't you say something?" Bella scolded.

Good...she cared.

"I was hoping it would pass." I mumbled unsteady.

"just a sec," Jacob said and went to talk to the sales girl. "Can I have an empty popcorn bucket?" ha asked.

"Get him outside please." She said worried that she might have to clean up after me.

When we got into the car, Jacob handed me the bucket."please.," was all he said.

God let me vomit in his car.

This was officially the worst almost date ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do u think? Did u like it? please review! ur reviews can change lives u know?<strong>


End file.
